


I Lay Beneath the Raspberry Bush

by Kitty_Forever



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Forever/pseuds/Kitty_Forever
Summary: A poem in remembrance of my recently deceased pet.





	I Lay Beneath the Raspberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very emotional piece for me to make and I sat for days wondering if I should post this or not. Clearly I’ve decided to post it. 
> 
> I will not apologize for the feels I might give you. But I will say this: 
> 
> Possible trigger warnings. Poem about pet death.

I lay beneath the raspberry bush and watch the world go by. 

I’m a young adult and my life is good I cannot deny.

I’ve food and shelter but no company, what more could I beg? 

I’m a cat you see, fur of gray and white. I want not for a “nest egg” 

Yet I find myself staying here with this family when they gave up a chicken leg. 

 

I lay beneath the raspberry bush and watch the world go by. 

It’s been more a year with this family, ah how time does fly. 

The black furred one their other cat, we do not get along

We keep fighting and he keeps telling me I do not belong. 

That midnight one, the same cat, he is very very headstrong. 

 

I lay beneath the raspberry bush and watch the world go by. 

It’s been many years now and I feel old and not so young and spry. 

My teeth decay and rot and my family, they do worry. 

They take me to the dreaded vet and oh do they hurry. 

But they should not worry about this body that is oh so furry. 

 

I lay beneath the raspberry bush and watch the world go by. 

I’m not long for this world I know it so, the time I leave draws nigh. 

I struggle to breathe and struggle to walk but I still want to stay. 

This family, they’ve been good to me, but I’m afraid I have no say. 

I wish I did and I wish I could but soon my body will give way. 

 

I lay beneath the raspberry bush. No longer able to see. 

I’m covered in dirt, deep, in a box. I have been set free. 

No longer will I struggle to take that next breath, no longer will I ache

I’ve been put to rest ‘neath the raspberry bush, I know what’s at stake

I will protect this house even in my death. Just for their sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lifeblood. Don't forget to leave one. Or both.


End file.
